


Striders Don't Cry

by Dirk_Strider_writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Angst, Bro is homophobic, Dave and Dirk are good Brothers, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Dirk and Dave care about each other, Dirk stands up for Dave, Homophobic Language, M/M, not stridercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_Strider_writes/pseuds/Dirk_Strider_writes
Summary: My friend gave me a sentence prompt so I wrote this. Bro is a dick.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider (implied), John Egbert/Dave Strider (implied)
Kudos: 73





	Striders Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a sentence prompt so I wrote this. Bro is a dick.

Bro gave a silent nod as he entered the kitchen, seeing his two “bros” sitting at the counter talking. He opened the fridge, immediately jumping back when the stray sword fell out. Bro swore under his breath, immediately picking up on what Dirk and Dave were talking about.

“If you tell him, I’ll tell him,” Dirk said softly to Dave, who shrugged it off.

“Nah man it’s chill, I got it,” Dave got up, freezing when he saw Bro. “Oh, hey.” 

“What are you boys talking about?” Bro closed the fridge, crossing his arms.

Dave shifted uncomfortably, though tried not to let it show. Dirk stood behind Dave, eying down his guardian. “That’s none of your business,” he crossed his arms as if challenging Bro.

“Talk back to me again, and we’ll have another session on the roof,” Bro cracked his knuckles, reaching for his sword. 

“It’s nothing,” Dave interjected, “just wanted to tell you that I got a boyfriend.”

“What.”

“I got a boy-”

“I heard you the first time Dave.”

Bro’s tone had gotten harsher, it sent goosebumps up Dave’s arms, and he suddenly felt smaller. This wasn’t good, this couldn’t be good.

Bro started to laugh. “So you’re telling me, one of my boys, is a fucking faggot.”

“Bro-”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Bro bellowed, making Dave and Dirk jump. “Meet me on the roof in five, you need to be taught a lesson.”

Dirk stepped out in front of Dave as Bro turned to leave the kitchen. 

“Are you going to yell at me too? I deserve it.” Dirk scoffed a chuckle, glaring down Bro.

Bro stopped dead in his tracks. The room was silent. Bro let out a wall shaking laugh, completely losing his shit. 

“I knew you were a fag, it’s pretty obvious.”

Bro left. Dirk kicked the chair Dave was sitting on, then turned to his brother.

Dave’s lips were pursed, the hair on his arms standing on end. Dirk ruffled Dave’s hair, making him jump.

“You can cry, don’t listen to what Bro says.”

Dave crumpled to the floor, trying desperately not to cry. He was a Strider. Striders don’t cry.

Dirk kneeled next to him, gently rubbing his back. Dave let out a sob.

Fuck. 

“I hate this, I hate feeling like this,” Dave took a deep breath, “I can’t trust anyone anymore, can I?”

Dirk patted him on the back, offering him a hand up, “you can trust me.”


End file.
